Tenera Amare
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah. Karena seorang ayah pasti lemah lembut terhadap anaknya, apapun yang terjadi.


"Papa! Bantu aku mengayunkan ayunan ini setinggi mungkin!" seru Peter riang sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan. Berwald memandang Peter yang berusaha menggoyangkan ayunan setinggi mungkin tetapi gagal karena tubuh Peter terlalu berat bagi ayunan tersebut.

"K'bantu m'ndorong ayunan ini!" Berwald berkata dengan nada kumur-kumur seperti biasa dan mendorong ayunan setinggi yang ia bisa dorong.

Peter tertawa-tawa riang gembira dan menikmati dorongan Berwald di ayunannya. "Lebih tinggi lagi, papa! Ayo lebih tinggi lagi!" serunya. "Langit di sana terlihat jelas dan indah."

Berwald tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Peter yang tampak begitu ceria. Selain Tiina, Peter adalah hartanya yang paling berharga dan tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Mulanya Peter hadir di rumahnya hanya karena ingin memberikan Tiina seorang anak tetapi yang ia dapat adalah keluarga yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya.

Keluarga yang memberikan kehangatan dan lembut penuh kasih.

.

.

.

**Tenera Amare** **[Tender Loving]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Dibuat untuk memenuhi [P-FFC] Hari Ayah di Infantrum

Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read.

Prompt: Tender Loving [Lembut penuh kasih]

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Peter, ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan memiliki ayah yang dingin dan kaku pada awal pertemuannya dengan Berwald. Ia membayangkan betapa membosankannya hidup bersama ayah yang kaku dan jarang berbicara.

Ia ingat pada saat itu ia berteriak-teriak pada Berwald entah karena apa dan ujung-ujungnya Peter dimasukkan ke dalam kardus olehnya. Peter memohon-mohon agar ia segera dikeluarkan dari kardus tersebut tetapi tetap saja tidak dikeluarkan dalam waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Tiina yang menyuruh Berwald.

Ah, ia baru saja teringat sesuatu—saat itu Peter sedang asyik menonton televisi dan Berwald memanggilnya tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Barangkali Berwald pada waktu itu sudah terlampau kesal dengan Peter sehingga memasukkan Peter ke dalam kotak.

Sekarang ia menyesali tingkah kekanakannya itu. Benar-benar menyesal.

Lama ia hidup bersama Berwald dan ia mulai menemukan sisi lain dari Berwald. Sisi lain yang orang sama sekali tidak mengetahui. Selama ia menjadi ayah dari Peter, tidak sedikitpun Berwald bersikap kasar terhadapnya. Berwald menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Bersikap lembut penuh kasih tanpa sedikitpun terlewatkan. Perlakuannya terhadap dirinya maupun Tiina sama. Berwald adalah pria sekaligus ayah yang lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang paling disayanginya. Sebisa mungkin Berwald akan menjaga dan mengayomi orang yang disayanginya dan memastikan mereka agar tidak terluka.

Ia teringat ketika ia masih sangat kecil, ketakutan karena petir menyambar di depan rumah. Berwald mempersilahkan Peter untuk tidur bersamanya. Memeluknya agar Peter tidak ketakutan lagi.

Di mata Peter, Berwald adalah ayah yang kaku dan sedikit menakutkan tetapi Berwald juga adalah ayah yang lembut penuh kasih.

Mungkin orang lain sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Tetapi di tempat inilah ia menemukan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya dan kelembutan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan di dalam hidupnya.

Ia pernah diabaikan dan wilayah tempat tinggal asalnya dijadikan markas untuk menyimpan senjata yang akan digunakan untuk peperangan beberapa tahun silam. Dijanjikan akan merdeka tetapi janji tersebut tidak pernah ditepati sedikitpun.

Menyakitkan dan membuatnya tersiksa teramat dalam. Bersikap seceria mungkin untuk membuang segala kesedihannya.

Tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Sealand diakui sebagai negara oleh negara lainnya.

Tetapi sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi karena untuk saat ini, ia akan melupakan hal itu sejenak. Masih ada sesuatu yang lebih penting ia miliki. Kehangatan Berwald dan Tiina yang penuh lembut kasih sekaligus memberikan rasa damai dan aman di dalam dirinya.

Yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

—oo00oo—

Sebagai seorang ayah, terkadang Berwald merasa risih jika dipanggil dengan sebutan papa, ayah dan semacamnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam mengurus anak. Sejujurnya, ia merasa geli dipanggil ayah karena Tiina tertawa ketika Peter memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Tetapi sejak kapan ia mulai nyaman dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas dan itu seperti bayangan kabur.

Hal yang lainnya bahwa ia adalah ayah yang kaku dan dingin. Tidak ada kelembutan yang bisa ia pancarkan dengan baik. Terkadang, Tiina dibuat ketakutan karenanya dan Peter hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia berusaha menjadi ayah yang paling baik sedunia dan suami yang baik bagi Tiina. Apalagi Tiina akan melahirkan anak pertama dua bulan lagi. Jika dengan anak angkatnya sendiri ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kemungkinan anaknya yang akan lahir merasa kecewa terhadapnya.

"Memikirkan apa, _desu yo_?" tanya Peter dengan wajah cemas. "Papa tampak sedih dan muram. Nanti adik bayi sedih."

Berwald tersadar dari lamunannya dan kaget mendapati Peter sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Salah satu tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Peter dengan lembut. "An'k baik," gumamnya pelan. "B'leh aku b'rtanya p'damu?"

"Silahkan, _desu yo_!"

"Apa aku p'pa yang b'ruk?"

Peter bingung mengapa Berwald bertanya hal semacam itu kepadanya. Berwald bukanlah ayah yang buruk baginya. Kalau dibilang, Berwald terlalu lembut dan perhatian terhadapnya sehingga terkadang ia menjadi manja dan menyusahkan keduanya. Ia bukan anak kandung mereka, seharusnya ia lebih tahu diri.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Berwald dan memeluk tubuh besar Berwald dengan erat. Dengan pelukan ini, Berwald akan tahu bagaimana perasaan sang anak terhadapnya.

"_Thank you_, papa," ia berkata pada akhirnya. "_Thank you for your kindness, and your tender loving_."

Ia malu mengatakannya secara terang-terangan tetapi akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan baik tanpa keragu-raguan.

Itu adalah kenyataan. Berwald adalah ayah terbaik sedunia sekaligus sosok yang paling lembut selain Tiina.

**FIN**

* * *

Author notes: Gaje? Abal? Maaf buat challenger **Neng Tya**—ficnya kependekan : ( Mudah-mudahan puas sama hasilnya, ya?

Belakangan saya lagi suka menulis judul fic dengan bahasa Latin dan Spanyol. Jadi saya tulis judul fic ini dengan bahasa Latin. Read and review please, but no flame.


End file.
